neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Scotland
|latest= |last= |cause= }} Scotland is a Celtic country on the island of Great Britain in Western Europe that is part of the United Kingdom. Its only land border is with England, to the south. Its capital city is Edinburgh. Scotland is one of the most frequent breakers of Clause 73 (this is the clause that ensures the secrecy of magical creatures) of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy of any nation. This is mostly due to the world's largest kelpie residing in Loch Ness. (Magical Beasts in Hiding) Wizarding world Education ]] Scotland is the location of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the magical village of Hogsmeade. The more remote, mountainous terrain of Scotland makes it a more likely choice of place for an institution that must be disguised to keep it invisible to Muggles. Its location is unknown, though Hermione says it is close to Dufftown. Though it is more likely in the North West Highlands (probably Sutherland) due to the more isolated landscapes and the lack of nearby towns. Games and sports Creaothceann Creaothceann originated in Scotland, and is regarded as the most dangerous of all broom games. Creaothceann players were equipped with a broomstick and wore a cauldron strapped to their head. At the start of the game, a hundred rocks that had been charmed to float a hundred feet (30.48m) above the ground began to fall to the ground. The players then zoomed around the field, trying to catch as many rocks in their cauldrons as possible. Quidditch The Scottish National Quidditch team is the national Quidditch team for Scotland competed in the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. The Banchory Bangers were a Scottish Quidditch team noted for their poor skills and post-match parties. After a match against the Appleby Arrows in 1814, the Bangers allowed their Bludgers to zoom off into the night, and set out to capture a Hebridean Black to be their mascot. Other Scottish teams includes Montrose Magpies, Pride of Portree, and Wigtown Wanderers. Magical creatures Native to Scotland C.jpg | Selkie Scroutt 2.png | Blast-Ended Skrewt Giant Squid.png | Giant Squid Hebridean Black.png | Hebridean Black (Hebrides Islands) Cr quintaped.jpg | Quintaped (Isle of Drear) Vampyr Mosp.png | Vampyr Mosp Hinkypunk PM.png | Hinkypunk Flying seahorse - POA G-PS2.png | Flying Seahorse *Possibly ogres, as one was seen drinking in the Three Broomsticks Inn. * Blood-Sucking Bugbear * Weetimorousbeastie (River Clyde) (possibly) Great Britain The following creatures are found throughout Great Britain: Kelpie FBCFTWW.png | Kelpie Dq-5yG2U8AAKMot.jpg | Augurey Thestral OotP SF.png | Thestral Vampire-pottermore.png | Vampire Niffler FBCFTWW.png | Niffler Jarvey.png | Jarvey Centaur-pottermore.png | Centaur Grindylow FBCFTWW.png | Grindylow Murtlap.png | Murtlap Imp.png | Imp Aethonan.jpg | Aethonan Moke.png | Moke Gytrash.png | Gytrash Europe The following creatures are found in certain regions of Europe that Scotland falls under: Unicorn FBCFTWW.png | Unicorn Hippogrif FBCFWW.png | Hippogriff Goblin-pottermore.png | Goblin Doxy.png | Doxy Knarl Book of Spells.png | Knarl Mountain Troll.png | Troll Graphorn.png | Graphorn Gnome Book of Spells.png | Gnome Red Cap.png | Red Cap Jobberknoll-0.jpg | Jobberknoll Dugbog.JPG | Dugbog Glumbumbles on a beehive.png | Glumbumble Nogtail-PM.png | Nogtail Macled malaclaw.png | Mackled Malaclaw North Sea The following creatures are found throughout the North Sea: Lobalug.png | Lobalug Atlantic Ocean The following creatures are found throughout the Atlantic Ocean: Sea Serpent - FBcases.png | Sea Serpent Unknown Creature 1 Harry Potter.png | Shrake Worldwide Magical plants Native to Scotland BubotuberPottermore.png | Bubotuber Harry-potter1-devil's snare.jpg | Devil's Snare Wiggentree sapling.png | Wiggentree Moondew.png | Moondew * Wiggenbush Food and beverages *The source of the sparkling beverage McSpratts is in the Vale of McGowan in the Scottish Highlands. *Quintin Black was a brand of alcohol produced and sold in Scotland by the Quintin family. Known individuals Wizardkinds , a known Scottish wizard]] *Guthrie Lochrin was a wizard who lived in 1107 and made a broomstick flight from Montrose to Arbroath. *The McGonagall family and Ross family of Caithness. Isobel McGonagall (née Ross) was a witch and mother of Minerva McGonagall, Robert McGonagall Jr and Malcolm McGonagall. Minerva was a Professor of Transfiguration and later Headmistress of Hogwarts. *Oliver Wood was a former Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. *Prudence, Modesty Rabnott's sister, was from Aberdeen, Scotland sometime around the 13th century. *The Quintin family was a Scottish wizarding family who manufactured Quintin Black. *Rowena Ravenclaw was a medieval witch and one of the four founders of Hogwarts. She was noted for her cleverness and creativity, and was described by Xenophilius Lovegood as "beautiful." The Sorting Hat introduced her as "fair Ravenclaw, from glen", suggesting she was from Scotland. *Torquil McTavish was a Scottish broom flier in the 18th century. Muggles *Angus Fleet was a Muggle who lived in Peebles, Scotland. On 1 September, 1992, the Daily Prophet reported how he spotted a Ford Anglia in flight and told the police about it. *Robert McGonagall Snr, (husband of the witch Isobel McGonagall, and father of their magical children Minerva McGonagall, Robert McGonagall Jr, and Malcolm McGonagall). Known locations Exclusively magical *Hogsmeade, Scotland **High Street *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland Muggle and magical *Aberdeen *Arbroath *Argyllshire, was a county of Scotland until 1975 *Banchory *Dufftown *Dundee *Edinburgh (capital city) *Glasgow **River Clyde *Hebrides Islands (a group of islands located off the west coast of Scotland) **Isle of Drear **Isle of Skye ***Portree *Inverness *Loch Lomond, a famous lake in Scotland *Loch Ness, a large freshwater loch in the Scottish Highlands *Lowercroft **Wildbrook Crescent *Montrose *Peebles *Vale of McGowan, Scottish Highlands *Wigtown Behind the scenes *A number of the scenes in the films were filmed in Scotland. The following people involved with Harry Potter came from Scotland: *Catherine Balavage, who portrayed a Death Eater in . *David O'Hara, who portrayed Albert Runcorn in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. *David Tennant, who portrayed Barty Crouch Jr in the . *James Runcie, the director of J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life. *Katie Leung, who portrays Cho Chang in the Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince. *Kelly Macdonald, who portrayed Helena Ravenclaw in . *Lewis MacLeod, the voice actor who voiced Albus Dumbledore, Boris the Bewildered, and an unidentified Ministry Wizard in the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *Patrick Doyle, composer of the score for the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. *Peter Mullan, who portrayed Yaxley in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2. *Robbie Coltrane , who portrayed Rubeus Hagrid in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, and Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2, and so is one of the 14 actors to appear in all 8 film adaptations. *Sean Biggerstaff, who portrayed Oliver Wood in the film adaptations of Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets and Deathly Hallows: Part 2 is from Glasgow, Scotland. *Shirley Henderson, who portrayed Moaning Myrtle in the film adaptations of Chamber of Secrets and Goblet of Fire. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * Notes and references el:Σκωτία es:Escocia fr:Écosse nl:Schotland no:Skottland pl:Szkocja ru:Шотландия zh:苏格兰 Category:Scotland